Go The Other Side
by So'Unicorn
Summary: La vie de gang n'est jamais de tout repos. Les BAP vivent au rythme des casses et des règlements de comptes dans une ville rongée par le vice et la malice où l'amour n'a pas sa place. Pourtant Himchan va découvrir à ses dépends que l'amour vous tombe dessus comme une balle vous traverse la tête. Imprévisible et destructeur. OS. UA. Basé sur le MV de SKYDIVE. HimUp (HimchanXJongUp)


**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voilà, Welcome dans le monde merveilleux de la K-POP..! Je n'ai jamais voulu croire ma Bêta (poutoux) quand elle me disait que je pouvais finir cette fiction et finalement... La voici!**

 **Inutile de dire qu'elle m'a donné du fil à retordre (c'est peu dire). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 _ **Himchan essaya de reprendre son souffle. Tout son être le brûlait, ses cellules nerveuses devenaient folles, envoyant de nombreux signaux contradictoires à son cerveau agonisant. Il savait que ça ne pouvait que se finir ainsi. Il n'y avait pas d'issue à cette histoire, à cette vie. A quelques pas de lui, la silhouette féline s'approchait de lui. Prédateur face à sa proie blessée. Il lutta pour relever les yeux dans ceux de son… De son quoi au juste ? Tueur ? Collègue ? Ami ? Amant… ? La silhouette se pencha sur lui, frôlant de son souffle chaud sa peau meurtrie. Son ombre l'enveloppa, puis un baiser. L'ultime baiser. Celui de la Mort.**_

* * *

 **Go to the other side**

La poitrine d'Himchan le brûlait. A bout de souffle, il bifurqua dans la ruelle la plus étroite qu'il trouva, suivit de près par les autres membres du gang. C'était une mauvaise idée, il le savait ! Mais Yongguk avait su retourner le cerveau des autres, les convaincre que ce casse méritait le risque ! Connerie.

Les sirènes des voitures de police semblaient lointaines et pourtant si proches ! Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un les avait aperçus mais la peur et l'adrénaline poussaient le groupe à courir, courir à perdre haleine dans cette ville qui respirait le vice et la désolation. JongUp le dépassa sur sa droite, lui lançant un sourire moqueur au passage. Il savait que sa condition physique ne lui permettrait pas de fuir éternellement. Derrière lui, Zelo et Daehyun semblaient au bord de la chute eux-aussi. Il était temps qu'ils trouvent une planque. Yongguk, un énorme sac sur le dos, poussa une porte métallique dans l'ombre en leur hurlant de se dépêcher. Le grincement résonna dans la tête d'Himchan et le déstabilisa un instant. Jamais il ne perdait le contrôle ainsi. C'était lui le cerveau du groupe, le pilier sur lequel les autres s'appuyaient. Pourtant, ce casse l'avait dépassé. Lorsque Yongguk était venu le trouver pour lui parler de son idée, Himchan avait senti un frisson lui remontait le long du dos, mélange d'appréhension, d'excitation mais de peur aussi. Cambrioler un fourgon blindé était le dernier cran dans leur descente aux enfers. Habitués aux divers braquages, les hommes étaient des enfants de la rue, connaissant ses moindres recoins et ses habitants du jour et de la nuit. Gang craint et respecté, ses membres régnaient sur la ville comme des princes. Et Himchan craignait que ce trop-plein de confiance ne leur ait brûlé les ailes.

Un bruit de chute sortit Himchan de sa transe. Ils étaient tous à l'abri dans ce qui semblait être une vieille cave encombrée. Zelo gisait à terre, l'air éreinté et apeuré, protégeant son visage déjà tuméfié de son assaillant qui le surplombait. Le sourire mauvais, JongUp serrait et desserrait les doigts, jouissant de son pouvoir sur le plus jeune. Ses yeux froids et sa chevelure bleutée brillaient à la lueur faiblarde de la vieille ampoule qui pendait du plafond. Il savait qu'il le terrorisait et il aimait ça. Plus loin, Daehyun et Yongguk baissaient les yeux, vérifiant leur butin pour se donner une contenance. Jamais ils n'intervenaient lorsque JongUp sortait de ses gongs, de peur de recevoir les foudres du jeune homme. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de la bouche de Zelo lorsque l'homme aux cheveux bleus lui empoigna violemment le col.

_ Tu écoutes quand je te parle mauviette ? On a failli se faire choper à cause de toi. La prochaine fois que tu nous retardes, la prochaine fois que tu hésites, je te bute. Deal ?

Le sang d'Himchan ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit l'homme sortir son arme et coller son canon sur la tempe du plus jeune qui sanglotait. Chancelant, le leader saisit le poignet de JongUp pour le désarmer mais ne put que lui faire lâcher sa victime. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour stopper ce concentré de muscles qu'était son acolyte. Jongup le saisit au cou et colla son front contre le sien.

_ Alors chef ? On est fatigué ?

Himchan ne répondit pas, il savait que sa voix allait flancher et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin tout de suite. Son autorité ainsi remise en question, il devait asseoir sa position. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce fou le provoquait et il savait que ça ne serait pas la dernière. Leur relation était beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Cette haine viscérale masquait d'autres sentiments qu'Himchan ne savait expliquer. Depuis leur rencontre des années avant, le jeune homme éprouvait une admiration malsaine pour son complice. Il aimait voir l'éclat de folie briller dans ses prunelles sombres, ses poings se crisper et cette veine gonfler dans son cou lorsqu'il était énervé. JongUp le bouscula violemment, le faisant revenir sur Terre. Himchan lui bloqua brusquement le bras et profita de l'effet de surprise pour lui voler son arme. Un rire secoua les épaules de l'homme aux cheveux bleus alors que le jeune Zelo se mettait à l'abri derrière Daehyun et Yongguk. Tout le monde savait que la seule chose plus dangereuse que Jongup lui-même était une altercation entre les deux hommes. A maintes reprises, le ton était monté entre eux, jusqu'à en venir aux mains. Ça n'avait jamais été plus loin mais l'instabilité de la situation et de leurs caractères pouvaient créer une étincelle à tout moment et enflammer l'ambiance déjà tendue dans le groupe. Tel un reptile, JongUp s'approcha du corps du leader, ancrant son regard au sien.

_ Tire.

Le cœur d'Himchan loupa un battement. Il en mourrait d'envie et ça le terrorisait. Qui était-il pour souhaiter la souffrance à une personne si proche de lui ? JongUp colla sa poitrine à la gueule de l'arme en une ultime provocation. Le leader sonda le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il y vit de la colère mais aussi... De l'amusement ? Ainsi ce n'était que ça pour lui ? Un jeu ? Il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Alors il lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire que personne ne lui connaissait. Puis il tira.

Les jours passèrent dans la planque des BAP. Tous assis autour de leur table, les membres s'adonnaient à leur jeu favori, le poker. L'ambiance était détendue et bon enfant et ça, Himchan avait du mal à le croire. Ainsi, il avait fallu qu'il tire sur l'un des siens pour que leurs rapports s'améliorent… En face de lui, JongUp avait encore raflé la mise. Avec son bras valide, il ramassa les jetons et les empila minutieusement devant lui en tas. Il leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans ceux de son leader dont le cœur loupa un battement. Leur relation avait changé. Himchan avait failli le tuer et JongUp avait aimé ça. Le leader avait gagné l'admiration et la confiance de son chien fou en lui prouvant sa force et son courage. Un petit sourire souleva les lèvres de JongUp et Himchan lui sourit en retour. Un lien s'était tissé entre eux et il l'appréciait énormément. Le blessé était celui dont le leader se sentait le plus proche, hormis peut-être Daehyun pour qui il éprouvait une réelle affection presque fraternelle. Lorsque Zelo et et Yongguk quittèrent la table, dégoûtés de perdre à chaque manche, les deux hommes restèrent un instant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Himchan appréciait de plus en plus les moments où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. C'était lui qui avait soigné sa blessure, qui était venu changer ses pansements lorsque le blessé était trop faible pour sortir de son lit. A aucun moment il n'avait regretté son geste, ni quand il avait ôté la balle avec délicatesse, ni quand il lui avait confectionné son écharpe de fortune. Ce geste les avait rapprochés, jamais il ne le regretterait. Il sentait au fond de sa poche la douille de cette balle symbolique. Il l'avait gardé et jamais ne la jetterait. JongUp finit par se lever, sans quitter Himchan du regard et se dirigea vers leur petite salle de bain au fond de la pièce. Le leader ne se posa pas de question avant de le suivre. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il voulait être près de lui. Lorsqu'il entra, son ami avait déboutonné sa chemise et essayait de la quitter sans heurter le pansement qui lui barrait le haut du torse. En douceur, il l'aida à quitter le vêtement et commença à lui changer son pansement tâché. Il sentait le regard de JongUp à travers le miroir mais restait concentré sur sa tâche. Il ne devait pas flancher… Le leader avait accepté son attirance pour son ami depuis bien longtemps, aussi malsaine avait-elle pu être. Alors lorsque JongUp apposa son front contre son torse, il le laissa faire et savoura l'instant. C'était la première fois que celui-ci montrait ne serait-ce qu'une once de gentillesse. La main d'Himchan vint se caler dans le cou de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant la présence de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les rires de leurs amis derrière la porte ne les fassent bouger. Himchan avait espérer un sourire, ou quelque chose de plus peut-être, mais il n'eut rien. JongUp s'était renfermé. Il s'était entrouvert un instant et le leader avait su le saisir. Il finissait d'attacher le pansement lorsque la voix de Daehyun se fit entendre derrière la porte.

_ Himchan hyung ? Je peux te parler ?

JongUp s'éloigna de son soigneur sans un mot. La tête basse, il reboutonnait non sans mal sa chemise noire mais Himchan savait qu'il refuserait son aide. Après un soupir, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur le visage rayonnant de son ami. Daehyun était de plus en plus souriant ces temps-ci et Himchan osa penser que tout était en train de s'arranger pour eux après des semaines de galères.

_ Je ne sais pas si vous faites quelque chose ce soir mais j'aimerais aller voir des amis. Si tu n'as pas besoin de nous.

Daehyun engloba d'un geste de la main ses collègues derrière lui. Himchan savait que les derniers temps avaient été durs pour eux à vivre exclusivement tous les 5, que Yongguk et Zelo avaient besoin de revoir leur famille pour se ressourcer et Daehyun attendait impatiemment de passer du temps avec sa fiancée. Il jeta un regard discret à Jongup qui finissait de batailler avec ses boutons. Peut être était-ce l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec lui..

_ Rentrez chez vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où vous trouver si j'ai besoin de vous.

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire sincère. Himchan appréciait énormément ses collègues et il espérait plus que tout qu'avec le temps, les rancœurs et frictions se tariraient. Daehyun le serra brièvement dans ses bras pour le remercier, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance alors que les autres lui adressèrent un petit signe de la tête. Bientôt, le salon ne fut qu'occuper par Himchan et Jongup. Le leader fit pivoter son ami pour qu'il puisse l'aider avec son vêtement. Le silence s'éternisa entre eux et Himchan commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

_ L'argent est à l'abri dans la planque secondaire.

Jongup releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

_ Tu n'as pas à me le dire.

La gorge d'Himchan se resserra. Il le savait. Sa main vint caresser le cou de son ami. Il se figea avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il était stupide de faire ça. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Lui qui appréciait plus que tout les moments passés avec Jongup commençait à les appréhender. Que c'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait, de sonder ce visage inexpressif et ses prunelles profondes. Machinalement, il commença à ranger les cartes et jetons de poker, les empilant en tas de 1000 dollars comme à leur habitude. Une main ferme lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit tomber un paquet de jetons. Des yeux fulminant de colère vinrent lui brûler les rétines. Ses paupières se baissèrent alors qu'il attendait que le poing de son ami vienne lui fracasser la mâchoire. Il avait été trop loin, brisant les barrières de sécurité que son ami avait érigé. Mais il faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque des lèvres incandescentes vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans ce baiser mais en avait-il un jour espérait ? Le désir l'envahit alors que la main valide de Jongup déchira sa chemise et il se laissa aller dans ce tourbillon de luxure qui, il le savait, le rendait déjà fou.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une sensation de vide réveilla Himchan. Il tendit la main pour ne trouver que le matelas à ses côtés. Pourtant le tissu était encore chaud. Les yeux engourdis, il jeta un œil dans la pièce. Puis il le vit. Nu, assis, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard se perdait sur les toits miteux en contrebas. Son corps musclé portait tant de marques, de cette nuit et d'avant. Sa blessure s'était ré-ouverte mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Un frisson piqua les reins d'Himchan. Ce regard.. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à le voir. Froid. Glacé. Déterminé. Le même qu'il arborait lorsqu'il tuait.. Il n'en avait jamais reparlé avec lui mais les souvenirs du braquage lui revenait souvent en mémoire. La manière dont il avait tué les policiers, Sans hésitation, ni remords dans le regard. Juste de l'excitation. Sans bruit, il se recoucha dans le lit sachant pertinemment qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil avec le matin. Il avait espéré réveiller quelque chose dans le cœur de JongUp, une émotion longtemps refoulée, pourquoi pas de l'amour.. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était une peine perdue. Réveiller un cœur de pierre était possible à force de temps et de patience. Mais une poitrine vide ? Un long moment passa avant que JongUp ne revienne se coucher et Himchan hésita un instant avant de se blottir dans son dos. Mais celui-ci ne se crispa pas et vint même se couler contre le torse du leader qui sentit son ventre se réchauffer. Ses lèvres vinrent mordiller le cou de l'homme aux cheveux bleus et il se laissa emporter par ses sentiments, fonçant tête baissée dans cette relation qui allait le détruire. Jongup sourit dans l'ombre et laissa s'échapper un soupir de victoire.

Un rayon de soleil vint frapper le visage d'Himchan, étendu sur les draps froissés du lit de fortune de la planque. Encore endormi, il tendit le bras pour récupérer son téléphone portable sur le sol pour constater que Daehyun lui avait envoyé un message.

 _« Salut Himchan hyung ! Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message, j'espère que tout va bien ! Que ça se passe bien avec JongUp... J'aimerais profiter de quelques jours de repos en plus si ça ne dérange pas. Une sorte de lune miel avant l'heure.. Elle a dit oui ! A bientôt chef ! »_

Un immense sourire barra le visage d'Himchan. Les bonnes nouvelles étaient toujours les bienvenues en ces temps difficiles et Daehyun méritait amplement tout le bonheur qui lui arrivait. Il tapa rapidement une réponse, lui accordant avec joie ces quelques jours de plus. Il remonta rapidement la conversation et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait effectivement pas vu le précédent message de son ami qui lui indiquait l'adresse de sa fiancée si jamais il le cherchait puisqu'ils avaient officiellement emménagé ensemble. Un soupir sur sa droite sortit Himchan de ses pensées, Délicatement, il se tourna sur le matelas pour faire face au visage assoupi de JongUp. Ainsi endormi, il n'avait jamais semblé autant apaisé. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait entendre sa respiration profonde et régulière. Le drap avait glissé sur son corps nu, dévoilant sa peau lisse jusqu'aux cuisses. Himchan laissa son regard parcourir ce corps qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Ils avaient passé les 3 derniers jours dans ce lit, n'en sortant que pour se nourrir et se doucher mais ne s'étaient quittés à aucun moment. Le cœur du leader se mit à battre plus fort. Il se savait condamné, pris au piège dans cette relation qui lui faisait tant de bien. Mais pour combien de temps ? La vie était des plus instables avec JongUp et il s'attendait à tout moment que ce bonheur se collapse autour de lui, l'engloutissant dans une faille de tourments sans fin. Mais il avait décidé de profiter de l'instant présent, de goûter et caresser cette peau salée, apprendre par cœur les muscles et leurs cicatrices pour les retracer dans ses rêves. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Himchan se sentait heureux. Il avait mit de côté ses responsabilités de leader, ses inquiétudes constantes pour ne se consacrer qu'aux plaisirs de la vie que lui offrait son amant.

Naturellement, sa main vint se loger dans le creux des reins de Jongup. Il se rapprocha de ce corps chaud qu'il aimait tant et vint caler son nez contre la peau tendre de son cou, emplissant ses poumons de cette odeur désormais familière. De son autre main, il s'amusa à coiffer les mèches bleues qui lui chatouillaient le front, massant au passage le crâne de son amant. Il n'avait pas d'inquiétude de le réveiller, celui ci pouvait dormir comme un bébé pendant des jours lorsque son corps l'avait décidé. Avec attention, il passa et repassa ses doigts dans les mèches douces, accompagnant ses caresses de doux baisers sur sa peau. Secrètement, il espérait que les autres suivent l'exemple de Daehyun, qu'ils partent en vacances ou décident juste de se couper un moment du groupe, tout pour être seul avec JongUp. Mais le leader savait que bientôt les choses reprendraient leur cours. Puis, il devait faire le partage de leur dernier butin qui était, il l'espérait, le dernier avant un long moment. Certains jours, l'envie d'avoir une vie normale lui accaparait l'esprit. Il se voyait dans une maison ou un appartement, dans une petite ville tranquille, beaucoup moins miteuse et viciée que la leur, au côté de la personne qu'il aime, lisant le journal, sirotant le café et raconter sa journée de travail au bureau ou au magasin, peu importe. Mais la dure réalité le frappait rapidement, le faisant revenir sur Terre avec brutalité à chaque instant où ses yeux se posaient sur ses ruelles sombres et sales. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale, un retour en arrière était inconcevable avec leur passif.

Himchan ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur la respiration de JongUp qui l'apaisait. Il se calqua sur son souffle chaud, se laissant bercer, savourant la quiétude du moment. Il se savait pas quelle heure il était, à peine quel jour il était non plus, seul lui importait de profiter de l'instant, de se couper de ses malheurs et de vivre dans l'inconscience blotti dans la chaleur des bras de son amant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil était bas à l'horizon et le froid commençait à s'insinuer dans le taudis qui leur servait de chambre. Engourdi de sommeil, Himchan se redressa dans le lit. Jongup n'était plus là. A la hâte, il enfila les vêtements qui traînaient ça et là sur le sol et se dirigea vers le salon. Aucune trace de son ami. Mais la porte du bureau était entrouverte, fait improbable puisque la clef de la pièce se trouvait toujours autour de son cou. Après une vérification rapide de son collier, Himchan se dirigea vers l'ouverture où il trouva Jongup au milieu d'un désordre sans nom. Les tiroirs avaient été ouverts et leur contenu déversé sur le sol, les placards éventrés. L'ordinateur était explosé sur le sol et trônaient sur le bureau les photos d'identité judiciaire de chaque membre de la bande, chacune barrée d'une écriture rouge -Traître ?. Prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur un bout de verre, le leader se dirigea vers son ami qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Les poings serrés, il malmenait quelque chose dans sa main gauche qu'Himchan récupéra avec délicatesse. Un billet. Un du casse du fourgon. Un poids glacé tomba dans l'estomac du leader. Voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'il manquait de vigilance. L'ennemi restait tapi dans l'ombre, à l'affût de la moindre faille et il s'était fait piégé comme un débutant. En douceur, le leader prit le bras de son ami pour le sortir de la pièce. Son pied était ensanglanté mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé du petit salon et entreprit de le soigner mais il fut bloqué par un regard assassin. Les yeux froids, fous, JongUp fixait un point invisible derrière Himchan qui eu des sueurs froides le long du dos. Au fond, son ami le terrorisait, il le savait. Devant ce regard plus noir qu'une nuit d'hiver, il ne pouvait que se sentir impuissant. Alors il s'éloigna de lui, lui laissant le temps de se calmer seul, ne voulant pas foutre en l'air les 3 jours bénéfiques qu'ils avaient partagé. Il en profita pour inspecter les serrures. Celle de l'entrée avait été clairement forcée, la poignée limite arrachée de son axe mais la porte du bureau semblait avoir subi un sort moins rude. Malgré les larges entailles creusées dans le bois autour du cercle métallique, les assaillants avaient su être discrets dans leur œuvre. Himchan se mordit la lèvre. Tout ça était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été déconcentré, s'il avait su garder son rôle de chef de gang, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il jeta un regard rapide à Jongup qui ne décolérait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas regretter ces moments passés avec lui, ses soupirs contre sa peau, ses gémissements dans son oreille.. Jamais il ne regretterait.

La mort dans l'âme, Himchan appela chaque membre, leur expliquant la situation. Il en était fini de ce moment privilégié avec Jongup... Le groupe allait à nouveau être au complet et l'homme aux cheveux bleus allait retrouver sa carapace impénétrable. Le leader alla récupérer les portraits sur son bureau dévasté. Traître ? Ainsi, un membre du groupe les avait trahi ou leur ennemi essayait de leur faire croire. Tous les membres étaient visés, y compris lui et leur précédent acolyte, Youngjae. Le jeune homme avait été avec eux depuis leurs débuts avant de les trahir. Taupe de la brigade des STUPS, il avait été à leurs côtés dès leur premier casse, se mêlant avec brio et adresse aux criminels. Mais une mission l'avait trahi, sa couverture s'était effondrée et lui avait coûté la vie. Le leader essaya de repousser les souvenirs qui lui revenaient, JongUp un couteau à la main au dessus du corps sans vie de leur ancien ami... Il se secoua mentalement, refusant de revoir cette vérité qui l'avait bouleversé au plus profond de lui, la trahison et la perte d'un ami. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, jamais. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'une personne de son entourage n'était pas honnête avec lui. Il détailla un à un les portraits de ces amis. Un l'avait trahi. Son regard s'attarda dans celui de JongUp figé sur le papier glacé. Il le captivait même sur une photo. Une douleur diffuse pinça son cœur. Au fond, il connaissait la vérité, mais refusait de l'accepter. Lorsque les autres membres commencèrent à arriver, une tristesse sans nom habitait Himchan. Ils avaient tous confiance en lui et il n'arriverait pas à les protéger contre tous les dangers, c'était une certitude et il était terrorisé de se sentir si impuissant. Il aimait JongUp et était un pantin prisonnier de cette relation depuis le début mais était-il capable de protéger le diable au péril de la vie de ses amis ?

Il frissonna.

Peut-être.

Oui.

Les jours passèrent inhabituellement vite pour Himchan. Occupé à traquer et récolter de nombreuses informations sur leurs possibles braqueurs, les journées se succédaient sans discontinuité pour lui. Mais il avançait. Il avait réussi à reprendre contact avec son ancien informateur qui lui promettait un dossier complet sur les coupables et il se sentait soulagé d'une grosse dose de travail. Mais il devait préparer leur vengeance, hors de question que cette provocation n'engendre pas des représailles. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et poussa un profond soupir. Il n''aimait pas leur nouveau bureau mais il était hors de question de rester à découvert dans leurs anciens locaux. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans l'arrière bar qu'ils avaient acheté comme couverture et Himchan commençait déjà à regretter le silence, inexistant avec la musique de fond qui créait un bourdonnement désagréable aux oreilles du leader. Après une rapide vérification de ses messages, Himchan constata que son informateur lui donnait rendez-vous pour récupérer le dossier demandé. Un frisson lui piqua la base de la nuque, électrisant son cuir chevelu. Il avait été rapide et le leader lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond, il avait besoin de retrouver leurs ennemis et de se venger pour enterrer cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Et passer à autre chose.. Un frappement sur la porte sortir Himchan de sa torpeur et Daehyun apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Le leader lui sourit avec chaleur alors qu'il s'installait face à lui. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble ces derniers temps et le jeune homme était forcé de constater que ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il avait même saisi l'opportunité de rencontrer la future femme de son ami et il avait eu l'impression de mener une vie ordinaire, avec ses amis et leur famille. Mais une pointe de douleur lui rongeait sournoisement le cœur.. Il avait l'impression de délaisser injustement et sans raison JongUp et il craignait une réaction de sa part. Il l'imaginait seul, dans leur chambre d'hôtel et la culpabilité lui retournait le ventre. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans le regard interrogateur de Daehyun, Himchan se frappa mentalement. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître, surtout quand ça concernait JongUp. Heureusement, son ami eu la décence de ne rien demander, connaissant la retenue du leader. Enfin, il prit la parole.

_ Himchan hyung.. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose mais... Ne te sens pas agressé ou... jugé.

Une pique acérée chatouilla le cœur du leader. Daehyun était quelqu'un de très observateur et il craignait qu'il ait découvert toute l'histoire. Même s'il espérait que leur amitié le sauverait.

_ As-tu quitté la planque au moment de l'infraction ?

La surprise prit de court Himchan. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais après réflexion, la question était légitime. Et il se la posait souvent. Comment leurs ennemis avaient pu retourner le bureau alors qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté ? Ils avaient trouvé un désordre sans nom, des meubles fracturés et pourtant, il n'avait rien entendu. Il baissa les yeux de honte sur ses mains crispées. Jamais il ne pourrait assumer cet acte.

_ Je me demande juste comment... Comment c'est possible si tu es resté. Et je le crois. Jamais tu ne serais parti en laissant l'argent sans surveillance.

Himchan ferma fortement les yeux et lui avoua. L'argent dans la planque secondaire parce qu'il voulait garder le contrôle jusqu'au partage et il s'en voulu immédiatement de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Ça avait été égoïste de sa part et il s'en rendait compte. Trop tard.

Daehyun, surpris, ne put s'empêcher de demander après un silence interminable.

_ Qui d'autre était au courant de cette planque ?

_ … Personne.

Mensonge, souffla la conscience du leader et celui-ci sentit tout espoir quitter son corps, mais il ne laissa rien paraître cette fois. Jongup savait. Il savait. Le froid s'insinua dans son corps, enveloppant son cœur de son étau douloureux.

 _Il savait._

La vérité était là depuis le début, tapie dans l'ombre de sa conscience. Le diable en personne avait volé son cœur et détruit sa vigilance. Et il avait été consentant.

Daehyun lui prit la main, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. Ses yeux n'étaient pas coléreux ni même rancuniers. Seule la bonté émanait de son ami.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas Himchan-hyung. Je pense même qu'à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage du leader. Il était énormément reconnaissant envers son ami mais il savait que celui-ci ne connaissait pas toute la vérité.. Mais jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer tous ses péchés. Un silence paisible s'installa entre les deux hommes. Les battements du cœur d'Himchan finirent par se calmer avant que Daehyun ne reprenne la parole.

_ Il est temps d'arrêter tout ça et tu le sais, j'en suis persuadé.

Himchan se mordit la langue et baissa les yeux. Oui, il le savait mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Dissoudre le groupe voudrait dire briser la famille qu'ils étaient devenus. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ils vivaient en dehors des clous, brisant les règles de la société et de la morale, jamais ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de se réunir à nouveau, dans l'innocence et la normalité. Dissoudre le groupe reviendrait à se dire adieu. Mais Himchan n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Ils avaient tous liés des liens très forts entre eux et ne pouvaient pas se séparer ainsi. Daehyun sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

_ On continuera de se voir Himchan Hyung.

Un petit sourire souleva les lèvres du leader. Il n'en doutait pas. Les deux amis s'étaient énormément rapprochés et il savait que leur amitié était solide et durerait des années. Mais son cœur se serra douloureusement. Bien sur qu'il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Daehyun, sa nouvelle vie était déjà toute tracée. Yongguk et Zelo retomberont rapidement sur leurs pieds, débrouillards tous les deux, ils avaient peut être même déjà préparés l'après groupe. Mais le cas de JongUp était différent. Il n'avait rien ni personne en dehors de leur gang et il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Jamais il ne pourrait se regarder en face après ça.

_ Arrête de penser à ce garçon paumé Himchan, il n'existe plus. Il est malheureusement brisé et dangereux..

Himchan plongea son regard surpris dans les yeux de Daehyun. Il était donc si transparent..

_ Himchan hyung.. Je te souhaite d'être heureux, de tout mon cœur ! Mais pourquoi JongUp ? Il va te détruire.. Tu le sais. Alors pourquoi foncer tête baissée là dedans ?

Himchan ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait raison, bien sur. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Que le danger, l'attrait du risque le faisait frémir, le rendait vivant ? Alors il répondit la chose qui lui semblait la plus sincère mais aussi la plus dangereuse.

_ Parce que je l'aime.

Daehyun eut un petit soupir triste pour son leader. C'était une évidence mais la vérité faisait toujours mal à attendre. Compatissant, il le prit brièvement dans ses bras alors que la gorge d'Himchan se serra à l'en étouffer. Une larme glissa jusqu'à l'épaule de Daehyun.

_ Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Daehyun. Je ne veux pas qu'il revive ça une deuxième fois. Ses parents et maintenant nous..

_ Pense à toi surtout. Je t'en prie. Il ne te rendra jamais la pareille. Il est...

Himchan refusait de le croire. Il ne connaissait pas le même Jongup. Daehyun ne voyait que cet animal imprévisible, dangereux, violent et sans scrupules ni peurs mais le leader savait qu'un être sensible et humain était blotti à l'intérieur de ce corps reptilien. Il aurait voulu clore la conversation, hurler au visage de son ami qu'une nouvelle chance devait être offerte à JongUp mais ses lèvres tremblantes de laissèrent passer qu'un seul mot.

_ Néfaste.

Qu'il regretta aussitôt. Himchan ferma les yeux avec force, refusant de laisser s'échapper de nouvelles larmes assassines. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Daehyun resserra sa prise autour de lui, souhaitant lui apporter son soutien infaillible. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Son cœur saignait de cette relation déchirante et il avait parlé, laissant échapper sa rancœur dans un instant de faiblesse.

Dans l'ombre, un autre cœur battait à en éclater sa cage thoracique, battait de colère et de souffrance. JongUp serra les poings à s'en fendre les phalanges. Jamais plus on ne lui enlèverait sa famille. Jamais.

 _ **Falling down with you.**_

Himchan sortit de son bureau la tête sur le point d'exploser. Après la visite de Daehyun, il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à la situation et les conclusions n'étaient pas très bonnes.. Il s'était toujours promis de faire passer le bien être et la sécurité de ses membres avant la sienne, telle était sa vision de la dure responsabilité de leader, mais les choses étaient bien plus compliquées qu'elles ne laissaient paraître. Pouvait-il favoriser un membre et en délaisser un autre ? Et comment pouvait-il choisir son camp ? Cette affaire s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévue. Et dangereuse. Mais le danger était comme une drogue, une dose quotidienne à s'injecter pour rompre cette monotonie qu'était la vie. Sa dose à lui était la plus pure des drogues de toutes celles qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Le désir, charnel et ravageur. Il caressa distraitement son épaule droite où marquait encore la morsure de son amant. Une chaleur diffuse envahit son corps lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur lui, tapi dans l'ombre comme à son habitude, le regard acéré, scannant toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon, collègues et employés. Mais quelque chose clochait, Himchan le sentait à l'ambiance électrique émanant du corps de JongUp. Accoudé au bar, Daehyun discutait au téléphone, rigolant à gorge déployée, les yeux pétillants de joie. Himchan comprit qu'il était avec sa fiancée et il eu un petit sourire. Il savait que le jeune homme allait bientôt partir mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait l'opportunité de vivre et devait la saisir. Une pointe de jalousie lui vrilla le ventre. Il avait essayé de parler à JongUp mais en vain. Le jeune homme se murait dans un silence inébranlable lorsque Himchan abordait le sujet de leur relation. Alors le leader finissait par fermer les yeux sur ce rejet et acceptait l'idée de vivre leur relation plutôt que d'en parler. Mais l'idée d'une prochaine dissolution du groupe lui vrillait le ventre. Il était effrayé par la réaction future de son amant.

Daehyun lui avait fait remarquer à quel point une relation, aussi salvatrice soit-elle, pouvait être un piège inextricable et Himchan avait compris qu'il était au courant depuis le début. Mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir jugé et de ne rien laisser paraître. Quelques rares fois, lorsque JongUp arborait un masque paisible et juvénile, le leader ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, le détaillant inlassablement, osant croire que leur relation l'apaisait et le rendait.. Humain. Mais cette illusion finissait par s'évanouir et laisser place à la véritable nature brutale et imprévisible de JongUp. Comme maintenant. La haine émanant de JongUp fit frémir Himchan. Il savait que ça le rendait malade, fou de rage de voir le bonheur des autres mais Himchan n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre lui, contre sa rage de lui-même, sa honte d'aimer un autre homme. Parce que oui, il savait que JongUp l'aimait, même si celui-ci ne le disait et montrait pas, jamais. Il le sentait dans ses baisers et caresses fiévreuses. Dans son regard brûlant la nuit. Mais là, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard… Synonyme de souffrance. Himchan n'avait jamais réellement déchiffré ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de JongUp et jamais il n'y arriverait. Ses expressions avaient toujours été neutres, se limitant à la provocation et perversion. Un sourire mauvais souleva les lèvres de l'homme dans l'ombre et le cœur d'Himchan se serra. Il savait qu'il était capable de tout pour satisfaire ses envies et désirs. Et Dieu savait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas des plus avouables et acceptables. Il l'avait déjà couvert, protégé des autres pour ne pas qu'il découvre son côté sadique. Son côté tueur. Daehyun ria aux éclats, les yeux brillants. La gorge du leader se serra. « Ne fais pas ça Daehyun. N'attise pas la bête ». Lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de JongUp se lever, la démarche féline, il comprit que c'était peine perdue. Le monstre était lâché. Il ne savait pas quand, comment, mais sa proie était désignée. Il se doutait que ça ne serait pas Daehyun. Trop difficile, pas assez discret. Mais Elle. Elle oui. Cette âme innocente qui était source de bonheur pour leur ami. Himchan suivit des yeux cet homme qui allait commettre l'irréparable, encore une fois. Par pur plaisir égoïste. Un frisson secoua l'échine du leader. Peur ? Excitation .. ? Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter, l'attraper par le bras, le forcer à le regarder, lui prouver que, malgré tout, son amour pour lui était beau, pur et sincère. Que la souffrance et la mort ne sont pas les seules échappatoires. Il se rappela sa silhouette sous le drap le matin même, ce corps si musclé, ce visage apaisé, presque enfantin. Ce visage d'ange ayant trop vécu dans ce monde de démons.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, ce monstre qu'il aimait tant. Alors Himchan releva la tête, sa décision était prise. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Jamais. Il tomberait avec lui.

Accoudé au balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel, Himchan serra ses bras contre son torse dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Il aurait pu rentrer, se blottir dans les draps en attendant le retour de son ami mais la noirceur de la nuit semblait l'appeler avec un peu plus de force chaque jour. Son regard errait sur les toits des buildings en contre-bas. Il avait du mal à se sentir à sa place dans cet hôtel 4 étoiles, dans les beaux quartiers de cette ville étouffante mais il avait besoin de sortir de cet air vicié, besoin de cette bouffée d'oxygène régulière, de cette illusion de normalité avec JongUp. Leur relation durait depuis des semaines maintenant et le jeune homme constatait avec effroi qu'il en avait accepté sans concession tous les aspects. Un frisson secoua son corps. Le froid qui émanait de son cœur le torturait. Il se détestait. Comment pouvait-on devenir si insensible et.. Inhumain ? Lui, si plein d'empathie et de générosité envers ses vis-à-vis s'était enfermé dans une forteresse glacée.. Par amour. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait le retour de JongUp mais il était prêt à le faire toute la nuit. Chaque nuit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla un grand coup. Il le savait depuis le commencement. JongUp était et resterait sa plus grande erreur mais aussi son plus bel amour, sans limite, sans tabous. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le crâne d'Himchan qui consentit finalement à rentrer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sac de son ami dans un coin de la pièce. La tentation était grande de l'ouvrir mais il s'y refusait. De peur de devoir accepter la réalité sur cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Il eut une pensée coupable pour Daehyun. Il était son ami, son frère et pourtant, il ne faisait rien, attendant inéluctablement que la catastrophe arrive et brise les rêves de cet homme innocent.

Enfin, le bruit du badge magnétique électrisa Himchan. Il était là, face à lui, trempé, tremblant. Ses vêtements imbibés d'eau lui collaient à la peau et lui donnait l'allure d'une faucheuse. Le leader se tint à distance raisonnable, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il savait que l'adrénaline lui brouillait les idées et faussait ses réactions, il était inutile de prendre des risques. Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens. Himchan pu y lire tout ce qu'il enfouissait habituellement. Haine. Libération. Détresse. Alors le leader lui sourit, sincèrement, amoureusement et JongUp se jeta sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres avec hargne et désespoir. Himchan glissa sa main dans les mèches trempées pour rapprocher leur visage, apportant tout son soutien dans un geste anodin à cet homme brisé ayant grandi beaucoup trop vite. L'odeur du sang emplit les narines de Himchan qui sentit son cœur se serrer. L'espoir était définitivement mort. Il ferma ses paupières avec force et se laissa consumer corps et âme par les lèvres brûlantes de JongUp. Avec rage, il lui arracha sa veste, sa chemise, souhaitant plus que tout que cette odeur métallique s'évanouisse. Mais il savait que que sa peau en était imprégnée. Alors, il lui fit basculer sur le lit immaculé, prenant le dessus un instant dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette effluve de mort, de la supplanter de la sienne, celle de l'amour.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Himchan sortit de son bureau. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter le regard de ses amis et s'était enfermé dans la petite pièce à peine le jour levé. Le réveil avait été douloureux, physiquement et psychologiquement. Allongé dans le lit, il avait détaillé pendant de longues minutes JongUp à ses côtés. Quelque chose avait changé. Son visage n'était plus apaisé, un rictus crispait son beau visage, lui donnant l'air haineux même endormi. Il aurait aimé lui caresser la joue, embrasser ses paupières closes mais il n'avait pas osé. Le cœur lourd, il s'était levé pour tomber sur le pull gris de son amant taché de sang et, après un rapide coup d'oeil vers le corps assoupi, ne put s'empêcher de fouiller les poches des vêtements encore humides. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il avait trouvé le couteau ensanglanté et eut envie de le jeter, de le faire disparaître dans l'espoir que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il l'avait replacé dans le vêtement et s'était habillé en vitesse avant de sortir de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Pourtant, il avait senti le regard scrutateur détailler les moindres de ses gestes. Mais il ne pouvait pas affronter ses yeux, le regarder en face après ça. Ses pensées étaient toutes vers Daehyun. Qu'avait fait exactement JongUp ? Dans quel état de détresse pouvait se trouver son ami à cet instant ?

Il ne voulait pas la réponse.

Alors il s'était enfermé dans son bureau, ruminant ses erreurs et réfléchissant à l'avenir qu'il savait sombre, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé il y avait de ça quelques jours. Se regarder dans la glace devenait le plus terrible des châtiments. Il ne valait pas mieux que JongUp mais il était hors de question de revenir en arrière. Il se doutait qu'il était, de toute façon, trop tard pour rattraper les événements passés. La journée avait été interminable d'attente lorsque son téléphone avait sonné, annonçant que son informateur était prêt à le rencontrer. Il s'était précipité à l'extérieur, adressant un bref bonjour à Zelo et Yongguk qui discutaient dans l'arrière bar et avait roulé en vitesse jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Il masqua au mieux sa fébrilité lors de l'échange, hors de question de montrer sa faiblesse une fois de plus. Ils étaient les BAP. Ils étaient forts. Il se relèveraient. L'informateur le remercia en ramassant les liasses et lui intima de faire attention à ses arrières, que les loups du quartier se sentaient pousser des ailes en ce moment. Mais Himchan avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude dans cette ville pourrie. Les gens devenaient agressifs, prêts à tout pour gagner leur part et faire leur trou. Prêts à tout pour vivre. « Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans un miroir » lui vrilla la voix dans sa tête.

C'est l'esprit embrumé qu'il se dirigea vers sa voiture, le dossier solidement ancré dans sa main. Une voiture capta son attention, garée à quelque place de la sienne dans ce parking souterrain fréquenté. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi son regard avait été attiré mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard vide de Daehyun, son cœur maltraité loupa un battement. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? L'échange visuel fut furtif mais Himchan frissonna en ressentant la détresse de son ami. Son visage d'habitude si souriant semblait revenu d'entre les morts. Le leader s'enferma à la hâte dans l'habitacle de son véhicule et ferma les yeux en inspirant calmement. Les battements de son cœur finirent par se calmer. Et il entendit le coup de feu étouffé par le silencieux de Daehyun. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son ami déguerpir vers sa voiture, l'arme encore au poing, les larmes plein les yeux. Il le regarda démarrer en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume. Abasourdi, Himchan mit quelques secondes à actionner le contact et se lancer à la suite de son ami. Comment diable avait-il pu prendre le risque d'abattre un homme en pleine journée dans un parking bondé ? Et pourquoi ?!

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, Himchan dû se rendre à l'évidence, il avait perdu la trace de son ami. Contrit, il se laissa guider par le trafic, quittant les recoins sales de la ville pour se diriger vers les beaux quartiers où il finit par garer le véhicule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était rentré à l'hôtel plutôt que la planque. Il ne se sentait pas capable de voir ses amis et il espérait que JongUp soit loin de cet endroit, loin de leur repaire secret, à eux. Il glissa le dossier dans le vide poche de la voiture et finit par sortir et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il avait feuilleté les pages lorsque l'informateur les lui avait donné et avait reconnu quelques coupables mais préférait laisser les informations se digérer avant de réfléchir à un quelconque plan d'action. Son esprit était trop brouillé pour prendre des décisions censées. Les braqueurs étaient donc du gang adverse au leur, leurs ennemis directs. Leur proie la plus facile mais aussi la plus imprévisible. Ils étaient en conflits depuis des années et leur quotidien était rythmé de coups bas donnés et rendus. La trêve avait duré de longues semaines et le leader s'était pris à espérer que cette guerre pouvait finalement être enterrée mais il s'était trompé. Comme souvent.

Le corps gracile de JongUp l'attendait sur le lit défait lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Son regard glacial le sondait au plus profond de son âme et il n'avait plus la force suffisante pour le chasser. Assis tel un félin, l'homme aux cheveux bleus le laissa entrer dans la pièce, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, scannant son attitude négative et défaitiste. Un rire moqueur secoua la cage thoracique du prédateur ce qui fit réagir Himchan. Il ne supportait plus de sentir le mépris et la moquerie émaner de JongUp. Il pensait avoir réussi à les éloigner pour toujours, au moins envers sa personne. Encore une fois, il s'était trompé. Il se dirigea d'un pas vers son ami et le souleva du matelas en le tirant par le col de son pull pour accoler leurs visages. Il se revoyait des jours plus tôt, le jour où il lui avait tiré dessus. Tout ce chemin parcouru... Évanoui. Il plongea dans les yeux de JongUp, soutenant ses orbes brûlantes de colère mais une tâche sur le mur derrière lui attira son regard. Le portrait d'identité judiciaire de JongUp. Il se jouait encore de lui. Le souffle court, le leader replongea dans les yeux de son amant. Il lui confirmait silencieusement son implication dans cette affaire. Une ultime provocation.

_ Va donc voir ton ami. Il va avoir besoin de toi.

La phrase était crachée, vénéneuse. Assassine. Mais méritée. Himchan le savait. Le regard haineux de JongUp le dissuada de répondre. Alors il l'embrassa, tendrement, faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui par l'intermédiaire de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien changer, il ne pourrait pas faire de JongUp un être doux et sensible, doté de sentiments, mais les siens ne pouvaient plus être endigués. Ses lèvres caressèrent leur vis-à-vis avec amour, comme un adieu.

_ Qu'importe ce que tu penses, mon amour pour toi n'est pas un jeu.

Le coup de poing lui coupa le souffle. Les mains crispées sur son estomac, Himchan regarda impuissant JongUp attraper son sac avec violence, ses yeux devenus deux orbes onyx insondables. La porte claqua avec force alors que le leader se laissa tomber à genoux, l'âme meurtrie. La douleur dans son ventre lui fit du bien, lui rappela que tout ça était de sa faute. Il avait joué avec le feu, avait tenté de l'apprivoiser, de le dompter, à s'en brûler le cœur. Lorsqu'il trouva la force de se relever, le portrait de Jongup accroché au mur lui explosa la situation au visage.

Traître ?

« Oui. Traître. Mais je l'aime. »

La nuit engloutit Himchan lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'hôtel. Il avait rendu la clef et payé leurs dettes, marquant la fin de leur idylle secrète. Son masque impénétrable de leader remit en place, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa voiture, il était temps de reprendre le cours de sa vie de chef de gang, de reprendre ce qu'il leur était dû, de se venger. Il essaya de refouler cette douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. « Ressaisis toi Himchan. » La voix dernièrement si amère semblait presque suppliante désormais. Il devait reprendre possession de son corps, de son esprit embrumé, redevenir cette personne froide et distante. La route lui sembla interminable jusqu'à leur nouvelle planque. Son regard faisait des allers et retours entre la route et le dossier qu'il avait ouvert sur le siège passager pour se motiver à avancer, à relever la tête. Sa colère montait de plus en plus, attisant son désir de vengeance mais lorsqu'il entra dans le club, il se figea. Daehyun était là, ivre, titubant au centre de la pièce, bousculant les clients au passage s'attirant leurs foudres. Himchan fendit la foule en grandes enjambées et attrapa son ami par le col avant qu'il ne se batte avec le premier venu. Daehyun s'effondra dans ses bras, les larmes mouillèrent la veste du leader qui se dépêcha d'emmener son ami à l'abri dans l'arrière salle, dans leur chez eux. Des mots indistincts sortaient de sa bouche alcoolisée qu'Himchan n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Délicatement, il le fit s'asseoir sur un des canapés en cuir et lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il lui força à avaler.

_ Je ferais tout pour la sauver, Himchan hyung. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

Himchan attendit que son ami ne s'endorme avant de se diriger la mort dans l'âme dans son bureau. Il essaya de ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et fonça tête baissée dans l'étude du dossier des coupables. Il repoussa toutes les images, les souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Le sourire de Daehyun, les yeux pétillants de sa fiancée, le corps tendu de JongUp sous le sien. Ne restait plus que son désir de vengeance. Sa dernière action avant son départ. Avant que leur groupe ne disparaisse. Il étudia tous les dossiers, encra le portrait de chaque coupable dans son esprit de façon indélébile, imprima les plans de leur planque et des rues avoisinantes, lu et relu les feuillets jusqu'à ce que chaque mot ne soit à jamais en mémoire.

Un nouveau jour se levait lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres membres dans leur salon privé. Tous étaient là. Yongguk et Zelo discutaient autour d'un verre alors que Jongup était tapi dans son coin en train de lire. Un souvenir venu d'un autre temps lui fit apercevoir Youngjae jouer aux fléchettes le long du comptoir. Ils étaient tous unis à cette époque. Leurs derniers moments d'insouciance avant de basculer dans l'ombre de la désillusion et de la vengeance. Himchan soupira et s'assit un instant au comptoir, prenant le temps de savourer le calme avant la tempête. Il détailla la pièce, imprimant sur ses rétines les souvenirs de cette vie qui se terminerait ce soir. Il revint brusquement sur Terre lorsque Daehyun déboula dans le salon, l'air fou. Il le regarda scruter chaque membre. Comme cherchant un coupable.. Le souffle court, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Himchan qui ne cilla pas. Puis, la tristesse envahissant ses traits, Daehyun sortit la tête basse, en quête de lumière et d'air frais. Son intervention ne dura qu'un instant mais eut raison de la léthargie du groupe. Après un rapide coup d'œil, chacun se leva et sortit de la pièce, en marche pour vivre cette nouvelle journée. Avant que tout le monde ne soit hors d'atteinte, Himchan leur donna rendez-vous le soir même, ici, pour terminer leur quête. Chacun acquiesça, en silence. Les dés étaient jetés.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Himchan passa la journée seul. Fut un temps où le groupe se réunissait qu'importe l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit, toujours inséparable. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et ravages et le leader sentait le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Malgré son désir de vie ordinaire, le jeune homme était effrayé. Il n'avait connu que la rue et la violence, il savait désormais qu'il ne serait pas capable de vivre en dehors de ça.

La journée était bien avancée lorsque Himchan retrouva les autres. Ils étaient tous regroupés dans l'arrière bar et attendaient les consignes de leur chef. Il leur tendit à chacun un dossier complet sur leurs ennemis, les détails de leur planque, des lieux alentours. Il intima à chacun de s'imprégner du dossier, de connaître la moindre ligne, de noter chaque détail sur leurs cibles.

_ Ce soir, c'est terminé.

Himchan inspira à plein poumons l'air glacé. Il déambulait dans les rues, laissant le temps s'écouler avant la tempête, plongé dans cette transe paisible qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis si longtemps. Cette transe qui lui permettait de se concentrer, faire le point sur les détails du plan, huiler la mécanique pour que rien ne s'enraille. Cette transe qui lui permettait d'être le leader de ce groupe qui avait régné en maître sur la ville pendant des années.

La nuit était enfin tombée, marquant le départ de l'assaut final. Les pas de Himchan le guidèrent d'instinct vers leur destination, recherchant avec avidité la fin de cette histoire. Un écho résonna dans la ruelle, glaçant la nuque du leader. Il semblait encore lointain mais valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Habilement, Himchan se glissa dans une ruelle adjacente, jetant un œil derrière lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir de qui provenaient ces pas.

Daehyun ?

Le leader marqua un arrêt avant de se ressaisir. Si son ami voulait lui parler, il l'aurait appelé, l'aurait accosté. Non, quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de son collègue. Himchan changea à nouveau de direction, attentif aux faits et gestes de son ami. Il avança dans cette ruelle, priant intérieurement que l'écho ne retentisse pas à nouveau. Il était presque qu'au bout lorsque le bruit lui survint à nouveau aux oreilles. Il n'eut aucun doute. Daehyun le suivait et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il l'entendait à son souffle spasmodique, à son pas hésitant. En bifurquant encore, Himchan laissa son regard s'attarder sur les vitrines vides et sales et un éclat de lumière sur le reflet de son ami attira son regard. La crosse de l'arme fut éclairée un court instant, faisant pulser l'adrénaline dans le corps du leader. Il était là pour le tuer. Usant de sa connaissance des lieux et de son sang froid, Himchan changea plusieurs fois de direction, accélérant l'allure saisissant l'opportunité d'être hors de vision et réussit finalement à être hors d'atteinte. Camouflé dans l'ombre, il attendit. Un instant, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Un animal apeuré était toujours le plus dangereux et Daehyun semblait effrayé. Enfin, son ami entra dans son champ de vision, complètement à bout de souffle. Les néons des magasins éclairaient son visage blafard et perdu. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Himchan empoigna sa propre arme et sortit de l'ombre, collant la gueule de son pistolet contre la tempe de son ami. Son cœur se fendit. Il refusait de lui faire du mal et ne voulait pas qu'il s'en inflige non plus. Le leader ouvrit rapidement les pans de la veste de Daehyun et lui prit son arme. Il était plus prudent qu'il ne l'ait plus désormais. Puis, il glissa dans l'ombre sans lâcher son ami des yeux, il sentait qu'il allait craquer, son visage était agité de petits spasmes de douleur. « Je suis désolé. » Les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres et il s'effaça, laissant derrière lui son ami dévasté de chagrin. Il aurait voulu courir, s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Daehyun non loin de lui. Celui-ci courait comme si sa vie en dépendait et Himchan se décida à le suivre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse un geste regrettable, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il resta dans un recoin, une ruelle plus loin, laissant une distance de sécurité franchissable en cas de besoin. Le silence. Puis il l'entendit. Ce cri venu du fond de son âme. Ce cri de désespoir. Ce cri de souffrance. Himchan frissonna, incapable de bouger. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui dire qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il l'aiderait à se relever, mais il ne pouvait pas. La culpabilité le laissait statufié. Une ombre glissa à sa droite. Ce corps reptilien.. JongUp. Celui-ci se figea en passant à côté de lui, frôlant son corps de son épaule. Son téléphone portable éclairait son visage tordu dans une expression de plaisir malsaine. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ Game Over.

Et il disparut, laissant Himchan vidé de toute énergie. Il n'était pas sur de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il repensa à l'expression sur le visage de Daehyun dans le parking où il avait tué leur informateur, la même qu'il arborait lorsqu'il l'avait traqué dans les ruelles. Il était manipulé, torturé comme un pantin de bois le long de ses ficelles tirées par JongUp.

Ainsi, Jongup avait souhaité sa mort ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué de ses propres mains alors ? Il aurait pu le faire à l'instant, dans l'ombre de cette ruelle miteuse et délabrée, il aurait laissé son cadavre disparaître au milieu des rats et des détritus, personne ne l'aurait recherché. Il aurait pu le tuer au milieu de la nuit dans ce lit qui avait été le terrain de combats charnels et secrets. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que tout ça était un jeu pour lui. Manipuler ses proies, les forcer aux pires méfaits, les rendre coupable des actes nés dans son cerveau dérangé.

Himchan ne trouva pas la force d'aller voir son ami. Il entendait encore ses sanglots déchirants et son âme semblait saigner autant que la sienne, broyée, déchirée par la souffrance. Ses pas le guidèrent loin de cette ruelle, loin de son ami. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à en exploser ses côtes, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et le déstabilisaient. Il aurait voulu courir mais il n'y arrivait pas, le poids de la culpabilité lui plombant les jambes. Le lieu de rendez vous se rapprochait, il devait retrouver ses esprits, faire bonne figure devant les autres. Une dernière fois. Plus qu'une ruelle et il y était. Il inspira un grand coup et l'odeur du sang frais lui sauta au nez. Hésitant, il regarda autour de lui, sondant les recoins sombres et finit par l'apercevoir. JongUp. Il se nettoyait les mains, lavant le sang qui y était encore incrusté. Sa chemise tachée était en boule au sol et d'autres vêtements gisaient dans le sac à ses pieds. Il avait tout prévu. Son regard accrocha le sien une seconde puis Himchan continua sa route. Tout devait se terminer. Maintenant. Lorsqu'il tomba sur Zelo et Yongguk, il avait retrouvé son air froid et déterminé. Personne ne parla. Il sembla qu'une éternité passa avant que JongUp ne sorte de l'ombre. Puis, Daehyun arriva. Himchan essaya de détailler son visage mais celui ci le garder baissé. Le leader inspira une grande bouffée d'air, attirant le regard de ses collègues sur lui. Ils attendaient tous son signal.

_ C'est parti.

Le premier coup de feu explosa dans les tympans de Himchan. L'arme dans sa main semblait être le prolongement de son bras, sa place habituelle et naturelle. La machine était lancée. Lorsque le groupe débarqua dans la pièce principale de la planque, les balles se mirent à pleuvoir sur leurs adversaires. L'assaut avait été coordonné et spontané, réglé comme d'habitude. Ainsi, ils venaient de mettre fin à des années de rivalité en l'espace de quelques secondes... Sans avoir même le temps de reprendre son souffle. Un moment de silence envahit la pièce puis les garçons se jetèrent sur l'argent étalé sur la table, le fourrant dans les sacs avec avidité, reprenant ce qu'ils leur revenaient de droit. Leur pass vers leur nouvelle vie. Le coup de feu fit sursauter Himchan qui se retourna vers la source du bruit. Et son cœur se glaça devant la vision de JongUp, un sourire malsain sur le visage, plombant de multiples balles le corps déjà mort du leader adverse. Le leader se précipita vers lui, attrapant son bras et colla son visage au sien. Il sentait son souffle fou contre ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. « Arrête toi, je t'en prie. » Mais c'était vain. La folie possédait le corps de son vis à vis. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis JongUp se détacha de lui, agrandissant le vide dans le cœur du leader.

Un bruit sourd dans l'entrepôt derrière le bâtiment les fit sursauter. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. L'arme au poing, les sens aux aguets, le groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment vide, guettant chaque recoin. Et c'est là qu'ils les virent. Les hommes casqués sortirent de leur planque, tenant en joug le groupe de malfaiteurs. Leurs armes brillaient sous les lumières, les gilets estampillés en blanc Police imposaient le respect. Himchan jeta un œil à JongUp. Derrière une façade surprise, il voyait son air vainqueur. C'était un piège. Alors sans se poser de questions, Himchan tira le premier. Bientôt, une pluie de balles inonda l'entrepôt, le bruit des coups de feu assourdissants résonnaient contre les murs bétonnés et contre leurs crânes. L'agitation empêchait Himchan de détailler clairement l'action, il voyait vaguement ses collègues tirer à tout vas, faisant tomber les policiers, il espérait juste qu'aucun ne soit touché.

 _I'm falling for you._

La première balle lui coupa le souffle. Le froid s'insinua dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait tirer dessus mais toutes les balles du monde n'auraient pu blesser son âme comme celle-ci. Une volée lui transperça le torse, emportant dans son sillage des fragments de vie. Son corps s'effondra sur le sol déjà baigné de sang, les yeux rivés sur le visage de la Mort. Le vacarme autour de lui le rendait sourd, les corps s'accumulaient au sol, noyant le sol de liquide carmin mais seul importait de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire, de les emporter de l'autre côté. Il n'avait pas pu vivre sans lui, il ne voulait pas l'oublier dans la mort. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Himchan sourit. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, un dernier regard avec la personne qu'il aura aimé à en crever. Le corps de JongUp fut projeté au sol mais Himchan n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il allait se relever, il l'avait vu enfiler son gilet pare-balles. Il savait tout depuis le début. Il aurait pu se protéger aussi, se relever avec lui et s'enfuir loin d'ici mais à quoi bon ? Ils se seraient entre-tué, c'était une certitude. Une des balles dans son corps lui arracha un murmure de douleur. Ce n'était pas JongUp qui l'avait tiré mais si elle bougeait vers son cœur en cet instant c'était à cause de lui. C'était son œuvre. Il l'avait tué.

Le calme était revenu dans l'entrepôt, seulement parasité par les grognements de douleur de l'homme avec la fléchette dans l'œil. Mais ceux-ci faiblissaient. Bientôt, le silence sera total. Bientôt, la mort l'engloutirait lui aussi. Bientôt, il ne le reverrait plus. Jamais. Ni son air arrogant, ni ses yeux fous et son sourire glaçant. L'instant dura une petite éternité puis il se le vit se relever. Himchan sourit, s'emplissant la mémoire de lui. Il le vit s'approcher de Daehyun, celui-ci ayant malheureusement survécu à l'assaut. Il frémit. L'homme connaissait la personnalité sadique de JongUp. Il la connaissait même à la perfection. Et pour la première fois, il eut peur. Peur de cet homme à qui il avait tout donné, jusqu'à sa vie. Il vit ce corps reptilien se pencher sur Daehyun, ce corps qu'il aimait tant martyriser dans la moiteur des draps. Ce corps dangereux. Himchan ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements effrénés de son cœur en souffrance. Puis le silence. Avant la détonation.

Le coup de feu fit sursauter Himchan, faisant pulser le sang de ses blessures avec plus de force. Il fut tenté un temps de ne rien dire, faire.. le mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait revoir son visage, entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur, caresser sa peau… Il puisa dans ses maigres forces, laissa s'évader la rivière de sang qui lui emplissait la gorge.

_ Je.. t'ai aimé.

Le corps gracile de la Mort se figea, ses épaules étaient contractées, surprises, nerveuses. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit encore vivant. A bout de force, Himchan tâtonna jusqu'à la poche de son pantalon et en sortit la douille qu'il avait toujours avec lui. C'était avec elle que tout avait commencé, il voulait en finir avec elle. Un murmure franchit ses lèvres abîmées.

_ Je t'aime toujours.

Himchan essaya de reprendre son souffle. Tout son être le brûlait, ses cellules nerveuses devenaient folles, envoyant de nombreux signaux contradictoires à son cerveau agonisant. Il savait que ça ne pouvait que se finir ainsi. Il n'y avait pas d'issue à cette histoire, à cette vie. A quelques pas de lui, la silhouette féline s'approchait de lui. Prédateur face à sa proie blessée. Il lutta pour relever les yeux dans ceux de son… De son quoi au juste ? Tueur ? Collègue ? Ami ? Amant… ? La silhouette se pencha sur lui, frôlant de son souffle chaud sa peau meurtrie. Son ombre l'enveloppa, puis un baiser. L'ultime baiser. Celui de la Mort.

Lorsque JongUp se releva, le silence s'était enfin fait dans l'entrepôt. Il inspira profondément, détachant son gilet qui lui broyait sa cage thoracique meurtrie par les impacts. Il jeta un regard circulaire, contemplant les corps sans vie de toutes ses personnes insignifiantes qui avaient partagées sa vie. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux bleutés, retrouvant ses esprits après cette montée fulgurante d'adrénaline. Un bruit métallique le fit se tendre et il baissa les yeux pour en chercher l'origine. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Cet homme qui l'avait rendu fou. Fou de rage, fou de désir. Fou d'amour. Il porta sa main à sa bouche maculée de sang, de son sang. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'il ramassa la douille. Cette balle qui avait perforé son corps et son âme. Il ferma les yeux et apposa ses lèvres sur le métal froid. L'instant ne dura qu'une seconde. Une seconde pour clore une histoire. Leur histoire. Et lorsqu'il se releva, son dos était droit, ses épaules détendues, son visage... Neutre. Sans un regard, il se détourna du corps à ses pieds. Une trace de sourire souleva ses lèvres. Himchan avait toujours été à ses pieds. Jusqu'au bout.

Ses pas claquèrent sur le béton de l'entrepôt, résonnant contre les hauts murs. Sa tête était vide à présent. Il savait qu'il arriverait à reconstruire une nouvelle vie, sans ces parasites près de lui. Sans lui. L'air frais lui piqua son torse nu lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il marqua une pause avant de sortir. Avant le départ.

Un tintement métallique. La douille rebondit au sol, déjà derrière lui, avant de se nicher contre le mur. JongUp frissonna à l'entente du métal finissant sa course dans cette ruelle sombre. Son ancienne cicatrice lui tira les muscles de son épaule. Jamais elle ne disparaîtrait. Himchan aura marqué son corps à jamais. Les sirènes de voitures de police commencèrent à résonner dans la ville. Bientôt, ils seraient là pour admirer son œuvre. Son plus beau tableau. Il se tapit dans l'ombre, jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers uniformes. Son ADN était partout, il le savait. Mais il s'en foutait. Une intervention qui tourne mal dans un entrepôt pourri, c'était le quotidien de ce quartier. Et puis, personne n'essayait d'attraper le diable.

Un sourire. Une ombre. Et il disparut.

 **Game Over**


End file.
